Owe It All to Umbridge (Traducción)
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: A veces hay que reemplazar un mal recuerdo con uno mejor. Especialmente si ese mal recuerdo era Dolores Umbridge en ropa interior de color rosa, intentando meterte mano. Puro PWP con un toque de humor. (Fic original de darnedchild) [Regalo para inesUchiha]


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling. El OS pertenece a _**darnedchild**_ , quien muy amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducirlo. Podréis encontrarlo en FF con el mismo título.

 **N/T:** Pues sí, otra traducción, pero esta vez es un sevmione que tiene un propósito muy específico: **¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de inesUchiha!** Este OS traducido es el regalito que tengo para mi hermosa beteada, Karla. Tiene los todos los ingredientes que el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigas me ha susurrado que te gustarían: lemon del bueno, sevmione y humor. Espero sinceramente que lo disfrutes y **¡muchas felicidades!**

Créditos por la imagen a quien pertenezcan.

* * *

 **Owe It All to Umbridge (Traducción)**

* * *

«Otra tarde de miércoles malgastada en la sala de profesores de Hogwarts» pensó Severus. Algunos pensarían que era aburrido, y él hubiera estado de acuerdo en el pasado, pero entonces el Señor Tenebroso volvió, el mundo se había ido a la mierda y a él casi le rebanó el gaznate una jodida serpiente. Desde entonces, pasar unas cuantas horas en compañía de sus compañeros de trabajo no le parecía tan mala idea.

Especialmente desde que ya no era el idiota al cargo. El año que pasó como director fue el peor de su vida; solo había aceptado volver a ocupar el cargo de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras bajo la condición de que nunca volviera a ofrecérsele el puesto de director (tampoco es que nadie fuera a hacerlo). Tampoco el de subdirector (ese había sido una posibilidad, pero Severus había amenazado con largarse si alguien sacaba el tema de nuevo). Se había mostrado reacio a asumir la responsabilidad de jefe de Slytherin otra vez, pero Minerva le había recordado que era tener a un héroe de guerra (cómo odiaba ese adjetivo) como Jefe ayudaría a dejar de lado la reputación de la casa como ciegos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.

O, como a Minerva le gustaba llamarlo, ese «imbécil de Tom».

Las reuniones de profesores seguían siendo aburridas como ostras, pero desde que Minerva había quedado al cargo de la escuela, eran mucho más cortas y concisas. Lo que él disfrutaba eran las reuniones informales de los miércoles por la tarde. Algunos profesores se iban a dar una vuelta, corregir trabajos o hacer lo que les diera la puta gana; el resto se sentaba en la sala con una copa de vino u oporto y empezaba a cotorrear.

Y aquella noche no era una excepción.

Aquellos que no tenían nada que hacer se habían reunido frente a la chimenea. Severus había ocupado uno de los sillones, Minerva, el otro. Aurora Sinistra y Pomona Sprout compartían el sofá. Filius Flitwick había conjurado un cómodo puff para sentarse. Y a los dos profesores más nuevos, Justin Finch-Fletchley (el sustituto de Slughorn, traído dos meses antes, cuando el año escolar empezó) y Hermione Granger (Estudios Muggles durante los últimos tres años, contratada justo después de recibir las notas de sus ÉXTASIS), les había tocado acomodarse como podían en sillas de madera que habían cogido de la gran mesa que usaban para las reuniones del cuerpo docente.

―…muy sorprendida de que las ventanas no se rompieran. Cuando suspendió, le di puntos extra por descubrir accidentalmente cómo imitar el llanto de una _banshee_ y después lo mandé con Hagrid para ver si a él se le ocurría algún uso para el nuevo talento. ―Filius rio desde el puff, claramente satisfecho con la creatividad de su alumno.

―¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Un encantamiento estimulante.

―Ah, sí, ya veo lo fácilmente que podían confundirse los dos elementos. ―Severus sonrió y bebió otro trago de su whisky escocés. Oyó a Minerva soltar una risita.

Justin se inclinó hacia delante y preguntó con avidez:

―¿Qué es lo más ridículo que habéis visto o hecho desde que empezasteis a trabajar aquí?

―Eso es fácil ―Minerva hizo una mueca―: dejé que Albus me convenciera de que era buena idea que Lockhart abriera su club de duelo. Pensaréis que aprendió la lección cuando Severus le dio una patada en el culo delante de la mitad de la escuela.

―Pero no lo hizo ―intervino Pomona, regodeándose.

Minerva asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

―No, no lo hizo. Estuve a punto de explicarle el error cuando insistió en que Filius fuera su siguiente pareja, pero me llamó «querida» y debió de olvidárseme ―se encogió de hombros.

Varios miembros del grupo rieron. El más entusiasta fue Filius.

―¿Fue divertido, eh?

―Y educativo ―añadió Hermione―. Creo que nunca antes había visto a nadie tocar el techo del Gran Comedor. Y definitivamente no con la cara.

―Podemos agradecerles a Albus y Poppy que Lockhart no terminara en el hospital, aunque quién sabe si sus clases no hubieran mejorado de no estar impartiéndolas él. ―Minerva puso los ojos en blanco―. Albus ralentizó su subida y Poppy amortizo su caída. Aparentemente, habían pasado casi toda la noche anterior trabajando en planes de contingencia para alejar a Lockhart de cualquier daño que no fuera el infligido a su propio ego.

Aurora y Pomona se miraron y empezaron a reír.

Minerva se inclinó hacia Severus y le dio un codazo.

―Te toca.

A juzgar por su sonrisa, él se dio cuenta de que ya sabía la respuesta.

―Umbridge.

Hermione se atragantó y estuvo a punto de escupir el vino.

―¿Lo hiciste con Umbridge? ¿Has tenido sexo con Dolores Umbridge?

―Claro que no, gracias al cielo. Pero no por falta de entusiasmo por su parte. Aquella repelente mujer me arrinconó en mi despensa favorita, se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver un nauseabundo negligé rosa y se ofreció a hacerme sexo oral. ―Severus se estremeció de asco ante la visión de su recuerdo. Vio con placer cómo no era el único en tener esa reacción: Justin lo miró boquiabierto, Pomona parecía enferma, Hermione se bebió lo que le quedaba de vino de un trago y Minerva siguió sonriendo como una boba―. Sigo sin poder ir a esa despensa sin temblar. Apenas hacerme una paja decente en lo que quedó de curso. Seguía viniendo a mi habitación a todas horas, pidiéndome pociones y queriendo hablar sobre algunos alumnos.

Justin asintió.

―Completamente entendible ―convino.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio mientras todos trataban de quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Hermione rompió el silencio con un:

―Ahora entiendo por qué estuviste tan cascarrabias aquel año.

Solo hizo falta aquello para que Minerva estallara en risitas más apropiadas para alguien con el tercio de su edad. Severus entornó los ojos, mirando a Hermione, pero esta respondió con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa incitante.

―Muy divertido ―dijo él―. Albus me la echaba encima cada vez que necesitaba mantenerla distraída. Ni siquiera conseguí una prórroga cuando él se largó: ¡se colaba en el puto castillo cada poco tiempo! "Llévatela a dar un paseo al Invernadero, Severus". O "Mantenla alejada del despacho del director durante las próximas tres horas, Severus, necesito acceder al Pensadero". O mi favorito: "Tienes que ponerle algo en el té, Severus. ¿No tienes nada el doble de potente que un laxante?".

Aurora levantó una mano.

―Creo que lo último fue petición mía. Lo siento.

Severus sonrió.

―Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tienes razón. Sirvió de entretenimiento y para un relativo fin de semana sin estrés, con ella encerrada en el baño durante tres días.

―Tendría que haberla encerrado en un armario en cuanto llegó ―murmuró Minerva―. Se burló de Filius en cuanto llegó, tenía asustado al pobre Hagrid, y la lista sigue y sigue. Decidimos que era cosa de ti y Hooch que «os encargaseis de Umbridge» y tú sacaste la pajita más corta. Perdiste clara y llanamente, Severus.

Hermione palideció, y Severus se dio cuenta.

―Prosigamos. ¿Cuál es tu historia, Hermione?

La chica se llevó el vaso a los labios, pero hizo un mohín al darse cuenta de que estaba vacío.

―Yo… eh… pillé a Umbridge y Madame Hooch en el baño de Prefectos.

―¡Lo sabía! ―gritó Aurora―. Sabía que algo estaba pasando allí.

―Estás bromeando. ―Severus estudió el rostro de la joven, buscando alguna señal de que se estaba inventando la historia.

―Ojalá. ―Hermione se mordió el labio inferior durante un segundo, como si se debatiera entre seguir con la historia o no―. No fue hasta que arrastré a un Ravenclaw de séptimo para disfrutar de un buen morreo y una decente… Bueno, estuve hasta sexto año sin poder disfrutar de un baño allí.

Justin frunció los labios y asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de compartir su gran sabiduría.

―Eso funcionará: sustituir los malos recuerdos con algo placentero. Los muggles lo llaman «memoria selectiva». Mi madre compró un libro sobre eso después de que muriera mi abuela.

Hermione había empezado a hacerle una pregunta cuando una campana sonó. Todos se giraron automáticamente a mirar la repisa de la chimenea, donde había cuatro campanas pequeñas (roja, verde, azul y amarilla). La amarilla sonó una vez más.

Pomona soltó un quejido y se levantó del sofá.

―Uno de los míos. No me sorprendería que fuera Donaldson, el pobre chico echa mucho de menos a su hermanita recién nacida desde que volvió de las vacaciones de Navidad. De todas formas, creo que es señal de que me retire ya.

Varios asintieron. Vaciaron los vasos y los apilaron para facilitar el trabajo a los elfos domésticos (bajo insistencia de Hermione). Salieron de la sala de profesores, cada uno dirigiéndose a un lugar. Severus pudo oír cómo Pomona le pedía a Minerva si podían abrir una red Flu para que Donaldson pudiera ver a su familia durante el fin de semana.

Hermione y Severus se dirigieron hacia el pasillo contrario: sus habitaciones estaban en la misma dirección. Normalmente, se separaban al llegar a unas escaleras, ya que él prefería su viejo cuartel cerca de la sala común de Slytherin y ella tenía sus habitaciones en la segunda planta.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Hermione dijo:

―¿Sabes? Justin tenía razón.

Severus estaba más interesado en meterse en la cama con un buen libro y otro vaso de whisky que en hablar sobre Justin Finch-Fletchley.

―¿Qué?

―Sustituir los malos recuerdos sirvió de ayuda. ―Hermione lo miró de reojo―. Deberías hacer eso.

―¿De qué hablas? ¿Sustituir el recuerdo de Umbridge intentando meterme mano, entre otras cosas… con qué exactamente?

―No sé ―Hermione resopló―. Invita a alguien a esa despensa y haz que te haga una mamada.

Severus se quedó boquiabierto. Se dio cuenta de que debía de parecer idiota, pero aun así tardo unos buenos cinco segundos en recomponerse.

―¿Sugieres que encuentre a una mujer cualquiera en Hogsmeade y la invite al castillo (que por cierto, está lleno de alumnos) para que me la chupe? Minerva me destrozaría y llevaría mis huevos de pendientes si supiera que estoy apenas considerando la idea. ―Severus miró a su alrededor, consciente de que las paredes solían tener oídos―. Lo cual no voy a hacer ―aclaró, solo por si acaso.

―Es verdad. ―Hermione asintió, como si hubiera tomado una decisión en ese preciso momento―. Bueno, vale, yo lo haré.

Llegó a las escaleras y giró hacia abajo, a las mazmorras, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que él se había detenido.

―Perdona, ¿que tú qué?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a subir hasta estar frente a él.

―Te daré algo en lo que pensar la próxima vez que necesites ingredientes para alguna poción para el hospital. ¿Quieres seguir imaginándote a Umbridge en ropa interior, intentando meterse en tus pantalones?

El «Por Dios, no» se le escapó antes de que pudiera pensarlo siquiera.

―Ahora que ya lo hemos decidido, ¿adónde vamos? Era una de las despensas de clase o la tuya?

Él parpadeó varias veces, todavía incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

―¿Uhm, la mía?

Hermione lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró escaleras abajo. Severus la siguió con una sonrisa perpleja en sus labios para cuando llegaron al nivel de las mazmorras.

Hermione Granger, quien había crecido para ser mucho menos molesta de lo que Severus había esperado, lo estaba conduciendo a la despensa para hacerle una proposición. ¿Contaba como «proposición» si ya habían llegado a un acuerdo antes del suceso en cuestión?

Hermione Granger, con su pelo incontrolable, agudo intelecto, lengua afilada, muslos suaves y pechos sobre que solo se había permitido pensar durante diez (o quince) minutos en la privacidad de su habitación… estaba a punto de llevarlo al orgasmo con su boca.

Severus aceleró las zancadas hasta que era él quien prácticamente la arrastró a la puerta. Sacó su varita con rapidez y deshizo las defensas antes de apartarse para dejarla entrar primero.

Hermione se quedó plantada en medio de la habitación con las manos en las caderas, y esperó a que él cerrara la puerta con llave.

―Calculo que tenemos treinta o treinta y cinco minutos antes de que Finch baje a las mazmorras en su ronda nocturna. Hagamos que cuenten, ¿no crees?

―Por supuesto ―concordó Severus con rapidez.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior brevemente; entonces se llevó las manos al botón superior de su blusa.

―Me temo que no llevo negligé, pero mi sujetador y bragas combinan, así que se parece lo suficiente. ¿A no ser que prefieras que me lo deje puesto?

Severus tragó con dificultad y consiguió mirarla a la cara en vez de seguir observando su pecho tapado.

―¿Parezco tonto? ¡Claro que quiero verlos ―verte, a ti! ¿Qué hombre heterosexual no querría verte las tetas?

Hizo un gesto de dolor, preocupado porque su lenguaje burdo la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Hermione rio.

―Te sorprenderías. Me… Me tomaré eso como un cumplido y asumiré que te gustan mis tetas. ―Siguió desabrochándose los botones de la blusa.

―Era un cumplido. Y admitiré que les tengo cierto… cariño a tus pechos.

―Bueno, a mí me gustan y eso es lo importante, ¿no crees? ―Hermione se sacó la blusa y la dejó cuidadosamente en uno de los estantes. Su sujetador era de encaje azul, y Severus se moría por quitárselo.

―¿Puede que ayude que tú también empieces a desvestirse? ―bromeó Hermione mientras buscaba la cremallera de su falda―. Al menos tendrás que bajarte los pantalones.

―Claro, por supuesto. ―En otro momento habría considerado cómo de tonto había sonado, pero estaba mucho más preocupado por desabrocharse los botones de la túnica lo más rápido posible.

Fue a quitarse la pesada prenda de ropa, pero Hermione lo detuvo con una mano.

―No, déjatela puesta. ¿Cómo has dicho antes? Tengo cierto cariño a esa capa.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaba frente a él con nada aparte de un sujetador y unas braguitas de encaje a conjunto, Severus no tenía ganas de discutir. Se abrió el chaleco y procedió a desabrocharse la camisa que llevaba debajo.

Sus manos se detuvieron por un momento cuando ella se arrodilló frente a él, pero redobló los esfuerzos en seguida. ¡Quería ser capaz de ver hasta el más mínimo detalles de lo que fuera a hacerle sin que la puta camisa se metiera de por medio!

Severus se apartó la túnica y camisa a la espalda y observó cómo la diosa de pelo rebelde le bajaba los pantalones y calzoncillos. Su pene ya estaba erecto, y rebotaba hacia ella con cada respiración profunda que tomaba.

―Encantador ―susurró Hermione mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para acariciaba su longitud con la mejilla. Severus jadeó cuando pasó la lengua por la punta de su pene y luego se lo metió en la boca.

Por el culo de Merlín, era todo lo que había imaginado (y lo había imaginado muchas, muchas veces desde que la chica se había unido al cuerpo docente de Hogwarts, sin importar cuánto había tratado de negarlo) y mucho más. Mil veces más. Su boca estaba caliente y húmeda, muy húmeda y se deslizaba y rodeaba la erección con la presión justa para hacerlo gruñir su nombre.

Ella murmuró algo en señal de aprobación, y la vibración hizo que las caderas de él se sacudieran sin control. Con un último lametón al glande, Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones y lo miró con falsa modestia.

―Puede que quieras contenerte un poco.

Severus no sabía si era una sugerencia o una advertencia.

―¿Qué quieres…? ¡Joder!

Las rodillas le temblaron cuando ella se inclinó hacia abajo y succionó sus testículos. Severus se sujetó a ambos lados de la estantería y rezó a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchando para que sostuvieran su peso. La mano de ella siguió trabajando en su polla, bombeando arriba y abajo al compás de la succión de sus pelotas.

Hermione se apartó y él emitió un ruido sordo en protesta. Ella se llevó varios dedos a la boca y deslizó la mano entre las piernas de Severus. Mientras se llevaba la punta de su polla una vez más a los labios, sus dedos húmedos encontraron y frotaron su perineo. Podía sentir la madera de los estantes clavarse en las palmas de sus manos mientras luchaba por no embestir contra su boca. Sabía que estaba cerca.

Entonces uno de los dedos de ella rozó el agujero de su ano, haciendo círculos incitantes. Los estantes crujieron y estuvieron a punto de colapsar.

―¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda! ―Cerró los ojos, la mejor manera de sentir la sensación de hormigueo que se formaba en la base de su espalda. Echó la cabeza hacia delante: no tenía la fuerza suficiente para apoyarla.

Los dedos de Hermione se cerraron alrededor de su base y apretaron, impidiendo que llegara al orgasmo. Severus abrió los ojos de golpe, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo dejara terminar.

―¿Te pidió que la follaras?

―¿Qué? ―Severus trató de formar palabras coherentes, pero todo en él seguía concentrado en la mano que tenía en su polla y en su necesidad de correrse.

―Umbridge. ¿Te pidió que la follaras? ¿Qué la tomaras aquí mismo? ―Le sonrió con malicia.

―No. ―Segundos después, su cerebro alcanzó a su boca y empezó a asentir con la cabeza como un Hufflepuff a quien se le había ofrecido repetir postre―. Sí. Lo hizo. Me pidió que se lo hiciera duro y fuerte. Fue muy traumático.

―Bueno, no podemos permitir eso, ¿verdad? ―Hermione soltó su pene y se levantó. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador. Segundos después sus bragas cayeron al piso. Severus empezó a quitarse la camisa y la túnica con avidez, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza―. Ya te lo he dicho: déjatelo puesto.

Una mujer hermosa ―y desnuda, no podía olvidarse de eso― con un fetiche por las capas estaba delante de él ―desnuda―, pidiendo ser follada. La decisión más fácil que Severus había tomado nunca.

Hermione cogió su varita, apuntó a un punto justo por debajo de su ombligo y murmuró un hechizo que evitaría un posible embarazo.

Se giró y se agarró a uno de los escalones de la escalera que Severus usaba para llegar a los estantes más altos. Separó las piernas y lo miró por encima del hombro.

―Te necesito, Severus. Necesito sentirte dentro. Hazme gritar. Por favor.

―Ya que lo pides con tanta educación ―ronroneó él, haciendo un esfuerzo extra por sonar calmado y oscuro como fuera posible. Especialmente considerando el poco erótico paso que dio hacia ella, ya que tenía los pantalones enredados en las rodillas. Vio cómo Hermione se mordió el labio, divertida, pero no dijo nada (por lo que él estaría eternamente agradecido).

Para distraerla, deslizó una mano por sus piernas abiertas. Encontró la evidencia de su excitación: estaba caliente y mojada al tacto. Cuando cogió un poco de ese calor resbaladizo y lo usó para rodear su clítoris con la yema del dedo, Hermione se estremeció y susurró su nombre de una manera que estuvo a punto de hacer que se corriera.

―Te quiero ahora ―jadeó ella.

―Pronto. ―Severus sabía con absoluta certeza que no iba a durar mucho, y aunque aquello no volviera a repetirse, estaba determinado a hacer que ambos pasaran un buen rato.

La mano que había estado jugando con su clítoris volvió a su centro. Primero uno, luego dos largos dedos se deslizaron en su interior. La otra mano rodeó su cintura y fue hacia abajo, hasta que pudo separar sus labios inferiores y el pulgar del hombre se frotó contra el bulto de nervios.

No era la posición más cómoda del mundo para él, contorsionado sobre su cuerpo como una Tentácula venenosa, pero la forma en que ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió hizo que valiera la pena.

Una mano de Hermione cubrió la suya y le mostró exactamente lo que necesitaba. Severus trató de tomar nota de lo que le gustaba, en caso de que tuviera la oportunidad de repetir aquello alguna vez, pero la sensación de su culo frotándose contra su polla estaba empezando a colapsar sus conexiones neuronales.

Empezó a meterle los dedos en el coño al ritmo de sus caderas y el tacto combinado de sus manos sobre su clítoris.

―Oh, Dios, Severus. ―Lo miró por encima del hombro otra vez; tenía las mejillas teñidas de un precioso tono rosado―. Te quiero dentro cuando me corra.

No le hizo falta pedirlo dos veces.

Severus siguió estimulando su clítoris y usó la otra mano para presionar entre sus omoplatos, obligándola a doblarse hacia delante todavía más. Entonces, colocó la punta de su polla en la entrada de ella. Estaba tan mojada que apenas encontró resistencia cuando entró. Salió y volvió a entrar hasta que hundido metido hasta el fondo. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación de su polla llenándola.

―¿Todo bien? ―consiguió preguntar, su cuerpo temblando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo de contenerse hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que estaba lista.

―¡Sí! ¡Fóllame, Severus, por favor!

Severus la cogió por la muñeca y guio su mano de vuelta entre sus piernas. Sacó el miembro de su coño caliente y volvió a introducirse en ella con fuerza; empezó a embestirla a un ritmo rápido. Hermione empezó a balbucear una letanía de palabras apenas comprensibles que dejaban claro que lo estaba disfrutando.

En algún momento ella cogió el dobladillo de la capa, que había estado rozándola con cada embestida, con la mano con la que había estado tocándose; Severus sabía que su esencia iba a quedarse impregnada en la prenda de ropa, que sería capaz de oler su excitación hasta que mandara la prenda a lavar, y el pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacerlo colapsar.

―Córrete para mí, Hermione. Córrete sobre mi polla, báñame en tus fluidos. Déjame sentirte.

Hermione se agarró a la escalera delante de ella con ambas manos y empezó a gemir su nombre. Los músculos que rodeaban la polla de Severus empezaron a contraerse mientras se corría. Le costó horrores mantenerlos a ambos de pie mientras tenía uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, hundido hasta las pelotas en Hermione Granger.

―Joder, eso ha sido… wow. ―Hermione dio un paso adelante para poder recostarse en la escalera mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

―Muy elocuente. ―Severus contempló el estado de su despensa: había ropa por todas partes y botellas de ingredientes volcadas en los estantes. Justin tenía razón: era imposible que volviera a pensar en Umbridge allí nunca más. No con la imagen de Hermione recostada en la escalera de aquella forma, luciendo exhausta y satisfecha―. Pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Ella sonrió y cogió su varita, conjurando rápidamente un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí misma. Se giró hacia él, teniendo cuidado de no apuntarlo directamente con la varita.

―¿Quieres hacerlo tú o lo hago yo?

Normalmente, era extremadamente desconfiado de hechizos conjurados por otra gente ―aunque fueran bienintencionados―, pero en aquel momento se sentía raramente apacible. «Eso ha sido el increíble orgasmo que has tenido» informó su mente.

―Si no te importa.

Sintió un cosquilleó, pero cuando miró hacia abajo vio que todo seguía en su sitio. Se agachó para recoger la ropa interior de ella y se la tendió.

―¿Mejor ahora?

Severus dejó de abrocharse los botones y vio que ella ya se había puesto la falda y todo.

―¿Hhm?

―¿No más pensamientos de Dolores y sus bragas rosa?

El hombre se estremeció.

―No hasta que lo has mencionado.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y terminó de abotonarse la blusa.

―Ya sabes, puede que haya sobreestimado lo bien que me he repuesto de pillar a Hooch y Umbridge en el baño de los Prefectos. Puede que necesite tu ayuda, para devolverme el favor.

Algo dentro de él se regocijó ante la nada sutil forma gryffindoriana de ofrecerle tener más sexo. Estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo por no caer de rodillas frente a ella y agradecérselo profusamente. En vez de eso, asintió con gravedad y empezó a trabajar en la larga hilera de botones de su capa.

―Me parece justo. Ahora que lo pienso (ya que estamos ayudándonos mutuamente), una vez pillé a Filch y Madame Pince usando la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca como su habitación personal de juegos eróticos.

Hermione soltó un grito ahogado, y de alguna manera consiguió parecer horrorizada ante la idea de Filch y Pince profanando su lugar favorito del castillo a la vez que intrigada ante el prospecto de ensuciar un poco ella también.

―Vi a Crabbe y Goyle en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

Interesante. Severus nunca había tenido sexo al aire libre, pero estaba decidido a darle una oportunidad.

―Pillé al retrato de Albus masturbándose en el Despacho del Director.

Severus terminó de vestirse y le ofreció una mano a Hermione. Ella estudió su expresión mientras se la aceptaba.

―¿De verdad?

―No, pero siempre he querido follar sobre ese escritorio.

Abrió la puerta de la despensa y echó un vistazo afuera para asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba desierto. Una vez comprobó que nadie los observaba, la condujo afuera y usó la mano libre para cerrar la puerta y reponer las defensas.

Hermione esperó a que terminara para ponerse de puntillas y susurrar en su oído:

―Baja tú al pilón la próxima vez y tenemos trato.

Severus sonrió.

―Eso está hecho.

* * *

 **N/T:** Me lo he pasado muy bien traduciendo este OS; además, hacía tiempo que tenía a esta pareja abandonada, y eso no podía seguir así.

Karla, espero que tú también hayas disfrutado leyéndolo ;)

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
